GOTCHA!
by Olivia R. Emmott
Summary: Haha, an early April Fool's present to you guys! Yes, it's more NaruSasu fluffiness! R&R, yeahs? :D


**A.N. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto, unfortunately D:**

* * *

Naruto winced as Sasuke's fist came into contact with his abdomen, bending over double from the pain.

"I-itaiiiii!" he groaned, his face twisted in pain.

"Heh," Sasuke smirked. "Weak." Naruto couldn't be seriously hurt from such a trivial blow. Sasuke continued to upkeep the contemptuous look on his face as he waited for his opponent to get back into postition.

However, when Naruto dropped to the floor in a squirming heap, Sasuke got a little worried.

"Oi, dobe. Get up, we're not done with our sparring."

But to no avail. Naruto continued writhing on the ground in a miserable lump of orange. Sasuke got more than a little worried. Perhaps he'd accidentally hit too hard at a critical point.

"Idiot. Get. Up. It's not funny anymore."

Naruto either didn't hear him, or ignored him completely, this time, letting a low moan pass through his lips before falling silent, all his previous erratic spasms gone.

Sasuke didn't know which was worse, Naruto writhing or being motionless. He was almost panicking now, his aloof visage beginning to fall apart.

"Naruto! Hey, hey!" he said, anxiously, squatting down and slapping a whiskered cheek lightly. "Answer me!"

Sasuke shook Naruto's limp body lightly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to be that bad!"

When Naruto still didn't respond, Sasuke tried another method, running to where their bags were, rummaging around the blond's bag. Finally locating what he was looking for, he rushed back to Naruto, shaking the instant ramen cup under the unconscious blond's nose.

But… once again… to no avail.

Sasuke was starting to get desperate. Sakura and Kakashi had already left, leaving him and Naruto to finish their training alone. There was no one else to help, and he wasn't particularly skilled in medical jutsus.

If ramen didn't work… there was only one other option. Hoisting Naruto over his shoulder, he headed over to the hospital as quickly as possible.

He broke through the doors, the strong smell of antiseptic filling his nostrils as he strode over to one of the empty medical wards, placing Naruto on one of the starchy beds before calling for a nurse.

"Hurry, he hasn't been responsive for at least fifteen minutes," he said urgently, as the nurse ran a quick check up on Naruto.

Sasuke stared at Naruto's expressionless face, as if by sheer mind power he could will those eyes to open.

The nurse mulled over the results for a while before turning to the Uchiha. "His vitals are fine… there shouldn't be any reason for him to be out… maybe I should fetch Shizune."

Sasuke nodded. This was getting bad. His case was abnormal!

Sasuke frowned anxiously. What was taking Shizune so long?! He walked over to the side to the bed, bending down over Naruto, stroking his tanned face gently.

Just then, Naruto's eyes cracked open, revealing twin brilliant blue orbs as his face crinkled into a grin.

"Ha! GOTCHA!" Naruto yelled, sitting up suddenly on the bed, nearly crashing into Sasuke.

Naruto watched with glee as Sasuke's face contorted with conflicting emotions. "I knew you cared, bastard! You know, that ramen trick very nearly caught me…"

Sasuke settled for pissed. Very, pissed. No one embarrassed an Uchiha like that.

When Shizune came back in, Naruto was unconscious on the bed. For real this time.

"Really, Aiko, how do you do checkups? Look at these bruises forming up on his face! He is definitely hurt!" Shizune admonished the confused nurse.

"But… but… I'm sorry, I couldn've sworn, though…"

Sasuke was still frowning when he left the hospital later that day, with Naruto in tow.

"Aw come on, Sasuke! It was all in good fun…" Naruto said, grinning. "And it was so worth it to see your face…"

Sasuke grimaced, as Naruto grinned up at him, and a smile wormed its way on his face. He couldn't really stay mad with the blond for long. Naruto saw the small change in his companion's countenance, and smiled in relief, leaning up to kiss Sasuke lightly on the lips.

"No more tricks, promise," he grinned.

Sasuke smiled. "Fine." Things sure got more… interesting with the blond around. "Let's go home."

* * *

**A.N. Wow, what is this, two FFs in one day, and one HOUR no less! Haha! Well. Actually, I had this one written for a long time already, a few months back, and was saving it for April Fools'! But since I'm not sure if I can make it on the tablet again on the actual day itself, being 2 days early isn't bad, right? :D Anyway, Happy (early) April Fools', my dear readers!**

**:D**


End file.
